


The Moon's Knightly Protector

by Divinemoonprincessprime



Series: What ifs and other short stories [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gijinka, Kirby and Galaxy are the same person, Reincarnation, family love between Meta Knight and Galaxy/Kirby, timeline jumps around lightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinemoonprincessprime/pseuds/Divinemoonprincessprime
Summary: What if Meta Knight was friends with Queen Serenity and the Star Warriors helped protect the Moon Kingdom but couldn't that much due to the war against Nightmare. Meta Knight is Asked by Queen Serenity to train her youngest child Galaxy and he agreed. And when Galaxy is reincarnated as Kirby, Meta Knight can let go of the pain of being unable to protect her that day. Now he is able to hold to his promise he made to Galaxy when she was young and no one would prevent him from keeping his word.





	The Moon's Knightly Protector

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who had read this when I first posted this, you will see that I made a few changes. This is now a what if story. I will do others depending on my mood or if I have time.

_The Silver Millennium- Over a thousand years ago._

Meta Knight was walking towards the throne room of the Moon Palace since Queen Serenity had asked him to visit. He has known the Queen for a very long time and was an old friend of hers, so he knew he could not get out of the visit despite what was going on with Nightmare. The knight entered the throne room to see Serenity already there.

"Meta it is good to see you again." Serenity said smiling.

"You as well Serenity." Meta Knight said with a Mexican accent to his voice.

"I take it you are wondering why I asked you to visit?" Serenity asked as she walked over to him.

"Yes. I have known you for a long time. I know you would not ask me to visit unless nothing was occurring." Meta Knight stated.

Serenity lost her smile more as she sighed. Thankfully her old friend was understanding.

"I want you to teach my youngest daughter to wield a sword." the queen said getting straight to the point.

Meta Knight was taken off guard for the first time in a long time. He had heard Serenity and Optimus had gotten married and they had three children, a son and two daughters, but the war Megatron started kept the family apart even more than they were.

"What? Serenity are you certain. I will not agree unless you absolutely sure of that decision." he stated and thankfully his voice did not reveal his shock.

"I am. Galaxy needs as much training as possible. Especially when she is to take her father's place once old enough." Serenity said as the two began to walk to the garden.

"She's a Prime?" Meta Knight asked.

"Yes. Born into the title. Optimus was chosen and not Megatron." Serenity replied.

"So that's why he started their war. Because his brother was chosen." Meta Knight said eyes turning red.

Serenity looked at the knight in shock. Of course Meta Knight had heard about their war.

"No. We don't know what the cause was. I need you to teach Galaxy because Megatron appeared on her 5th birthday and left her a scar on the side of her neck." Serenity explained.

"That is by far worse than anything he could have done to his own niece." Meta Knight said shaking his head.

The two soon arrived at the garden to see two young girls running around and laughing in delight. Meta Knight smiled behind his mask at he sight. Serenity could easily tell because Meta Knight's eyes were purplish-pink. The queen knew this was one sight her old friend has not seen in along time.

"Serena, Galaxy come here please." Serenity called to her daughters.

The two Princesses turned to the sound of their mother's voice and saw someone next to her.

"Is something wrong mother?" Serena asked as she walked up to them with Galaxy's hand in hers.

"No nothing is wrong Serena. I wanted you two to meet an old friend of mine." Serenity said nudging her head toward Meta Knight.

"You must be Meta Knight. Luna mentioned you." Galaxy said looking at him.

"I am. Your mother asked me to teach you swordplay." Meta Knight told the young princess.

"Really?" Galaxy asked as her eyes brightened in delight.

"Yes. But you will be shown the techniques until you are old enough to wield one. Along with being given one." Serenity told her youngest while giving Meta Knight the side eye.

"I am not foolish enough to give a child a sword." Meta Knight said.

"Just making sure. Come along Serena, I have some things I would like to teach you about ruling a kingdom." Serenity said before she and her eldest daughter returned into the palace.

Galaxy looked at Meta Knight in surprise as he rolled his eyes.

"Your mother will never change." he said as Galaxy tilted her head.

"Is it true about Nightmare?" she asked the Knight.

Meta Knight looked at the little Princess before gently picked her up.

"What do you mean Princess?" he asked looking at her in concern.

If the youngest Princess knew what Nightmare had done, how far had news of their war reached.

"That he wished to cover the universe in darkness and destroy all light." Galaxy said.

Meta Knight then set her down on the garden bench he walked to and sat next to her.

"Yes that is true. But he won't harm you ever. Not as long as I breathe." he told the small child.

"Promise?" Galaxy asked looking up at him.

Mate Knight smiled at her and rubbed the top of her head.

"I promise I will protect you to my final breath from anyone that wishes to harm you, my young student." he said as Galaxy smiled and hugged him.

"Now lets's begin your lessons shall we." Meta Knight said as Galaxy nodded.

And that began their lessons, but they were far and few in between as Meta Knight could not always teach due to the war against Nightmare.

_The Silver Millennium- The day before the Kingdoms fall._

Galaxy was outside the palace in the garden trying to hide as it was her fifteen birthday. She couldn't stand large balls and parties because they weren't her.

"Why couldn't we have a small celebration? Just once." Galaxy groaned in annoyance.

A small chuckle was heard behind her and she turned with a smile.

"Meta Knight you came!" She said in joy before hugging her teacher.

"Your Highness you know how I feel about hugging." Meta Knight stated.

"And you know how I feel about being called that." Galaxy retorted.

"Happy Birthday Galaxy. I wish I could stay longer but Nightmare has become far more volatile and all Star Warriors are needed. But I can stay to see you open this." Meta Knight said handing the Princess a sword in a scabbard.

Galaxy gingerly took the sword and unsheathed it. The blade was forged brilliantly and didn't feel heavy to her at all.

"A sword meant for a Star Warrior?" she asked looking at her mentor, or rather former mentor.

"There is nothing left for me to teach you. You have learned all the skills I am allowed to teach you." Meta Knight explained.

"Thank you Meta Knight." Galaxy said with a smile.

Mate Knight smiled back at her behind her mask but she could tell by his eyes. He was truly grateful Nightmare never went after Galaxy due to how close he became to her. Practically her second father, which had made Queen Serenity laugh and smile knowing her youngest would have someone there for her. Meta Knight couldn't help but smile when he was informed by Serenity because Galaxy became his adoptive daughter as well.

"You are welcome Galaxy. Now I must leave. And you have a party to return to before your mother comes looking for you." Meta Knight said before walking away.

The young Princess then saw him stop momentarily.

"Oh I have not forgotten my promise to you. I will keep it. And you know I will." the Knight said and Galaxy smiled telling him she remembered as well.

Galaxy knew that was the last time she would see Meta Knight for a long time. However the Knight would not be able to keep the promise because the Moon Kingdom was attacked and destroyed. Meta Knight mourned the losses for far longer than any Star Warrior. Sir Arthur knew it would take Meta Knight a long time to heal since he was by far closer to the royal family than any other Star Warrior. But it would still sting because every time Meta Knight thought of a certain blonde, bright blue eyed cheerful little girl. It hurt more when Meta Knight realized he could not keep the promise he made to protect her. However the pain did finally go away after meeting a certain energetic, happy-go-lucky child. One that would worm her way into his heart once more.

_Planet Popstar-Present day_

Meta Knight was watching Kirby rest after the whole incident involving Galacta Knight. He wished Kirby never had to endure that event but she did in the end. He hoped the only major events she went through were against Nightmare, Zero/Zero two, Dark Matter Dark Nebula, Queen Sectonia, Taranza, Magolor, Marx, Susie, Dark Meta Knight, Hyness, the Three Mage Sisters and Void Termina. Meta Knight however knew why Kirby ended up in dangerous situation after situation. She was the reincarnation of Princess Galaxy.

When the Knight had learned of that, which was after the fight against Nightmare, he intended to keep his promise this time. Meta Knight had managed to do so several times and he was able to teach her everything this time. After that battle Meta Knight spoke to Kirby and they had a rather long talk but it was mainly Meta Knight telling her that he was glad she was alive and still the happy child he knew. Very few knew about their shared past which consisted of King Dedede, Tiff and her family, Escargoon, Bandanna Dee and his crew on the Halberd. And not only did they know about the shared past Kirby and Meta Knight had but all of Kirby's past.

However while he went to rescue Kirby from Galacta Knight, Meta Knight learned there were other members of the GSA alive. Mainly Sir Arthur, Sir Falspar, Sir Dragato and Sir Nonsurat. They helped Meta Knight save Kirby and push back Galacta Knight because Meta Knight was still healing from his wounds from the previous battle. While on the way back to Castle Dedede Meta Knight explained to the new comers with Kirby's attempted help. The four then understood that Kirby and Princess Galaxy were now one and the same.

Once back at the castle, the others were glad to see Kirby unharmed but were surprised to see four other Star Warriors. Meta Knight then took Kirby to sleep in his room at the castle after she had fallen asleep when they were almost home. He turned to look out the window lost in thought as if Galacta Knight would suddenly be heading this way.

As Meta Knight was lost in thinking, he never noticed the movement of the little girl in the bed.

"Medi 'nigh?" she said as that pulled the Knight out of his thoughts.

"What is wrong Kirby? You should be resting after what you went through" Meta Knight gently as he walked over to her and kneeled down.

"I'm sowwy for scarwing you." Kirby tried to say since she was still tired and getting the hang of talking.

"That was not your fault. You simply tried to help me fight Galacta Knight. However seeing that was what scared me the most. Please never try to fight Galacta Knight again." Meta Knight replied.

"I won't. Medi 'nigh what if he comes back?" Kirby asked

"We will be ready for him this time. I made you a promise I would protect you to my final breath and that is what I intend on doing." Meta Knight told her.

Kirby smiled and hugged Meta Knight and he returned it this time. Soon Kirby fell back asleep and Meta Knight gently moved her so he would be on the bed as well. He held the little girl he cared deeply for close. His adoptive daughter and no one would take her away from him the way Galacta Knight did again. Meta Knight would see to it.

"Goodnight my little star warrior." Meta Knight said before he too fell asleep after who knows how long of being awake and still injured.

The two didn't wake up until two days later.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't butcher Meta Knight's character. I am trying to keep them all in character as much as possible. Please note I used anime Meta Knight because he seemed more fatherly than his game persona. I did however mix some of the games and the anime together as you could tell. The games happen after the show but Dedede never stole the towns food and Meta Knight never attacked.


End file.
